Mikiragaan
Earth Water |ailments = Confusion |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Mikiragaan is an Origin Species (始種) introduced in MHOG.' '''It is an ancestor of Uragaan, living in forested and temperate areas. Physiology A very ancient species, said to be extinct decades ago, only to reappear in ceratin forested areas. It is bigger than the average Uragaan, the largest being as big as Duramboros. It has a back looking less like Uragaan, but more like a Duramboros, withouth the humps however, and with some shiny rounded spikes. It has got a rounded, softer belly, where it stores a large amount of mud and earth in. Its chin is less prominent looking more like a spike than a hammer, wich is coloured striking orange and bent upwards. It is used as both as a weapon, and to tear up the floor, searching for roots and tubers this beasts mainly feed on. Its tail looks almost the same as Uragaan's, however it lacks the ores attached to usual Uragaan tails, instead, there are vines and thorny branches, glued to its body with resin. They get the resin by smashing trees and wallowing in them. Its main colour is a sandy brown, with green stripes. Instead of releasing gas, they leak a sweat-like fluid, that can inflict confusion when it comes into contact with a human body. Behavior These beasts appear to be gentile and calm, but they are quite aggressive. Their temper is explosive and they are easy to anger. Thus, they are limited to Special G-Rank permission. Because of them being the ruler of the forest live in, they don't have many rivals, and only one true, the mighty Spider Queen Nerscylla. They compete over the areas they live in, and often the Nerscylla starts the fight, because it knows, that the Mikiragaan can end its live, when they are not careful enough. However, due to the Mikiragaan often forgetting anything when fighting, it can get killed by the Nerscylla, due to the poison. Abilities This Brute Wyvern has developed the unique ability to leak a body fluid, that can cause the confusion status effect. It gains this ability by feeding on special plants - wich are not confusion-causing, but get this ability due to them fermenting in the body of the Mikiragaan. It can also spit earthy globs, which causes the weapon sharpness to decrease. One can indicate when the Mikiragaan runs out of earth, because its belly will start to shrink and it will fail to spit earth clods, coughin instead, and then spit a large ball - when enraged, it is a beam - of confusion causing liquid. In-Game-Description Rage and Tired States * '''Enraged' ** It starts to huff light green dust and its belly looks almost swollen, getting flashy light-brown. * Tired ** Its belly will shrink even more, and its spike will decolor, getting pale brown Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Nalmados Poison, Outrage Mikiragaan can be infected and affected with and by all the three. Frenzied Mikiragaan is unchanged, Apex Mikiragaan can use a new Confusion Fluid Beam, done in the fashion of Deviljho's dragon beam. It can also get poisoned by the strange Nalmados Poison. Its hide will loose all stripes, it will get a dark purple hue, and all the plants and vines will wither and get brown. Outraged Mikiragaan is just the same as usual, save for the Black Dust. (Note: Poisoned and Outraged Mikiragaan only appear as intruders in G-, and Ultra Rare G3-Quests) Mounts It has the usual Brute Wyvern mount. However, when enraged, it gets the ability to release the liquid on its back, causing confusion, which will make it nearly impossible to succeed in mounting. Other Non-Subspecies Forms * Forest Guardian Mikiragaan: '''A horrific form of the Mikiragaan, revealing the power that is hid in its normal form. These beasts are very, very aggressive, beating even Rathalos or Deviljho. They don't have many enemies, Chameleos being the only true one. Attacks Note: The Mikiragaan can perform almost every attack the other Brute Wyverns use, so the attacks that are listed here are unique to this monster. '''While calm: * Roar: Roars in the manner of Rathalos (without the wings of course), taking a step forward while doing this,. * Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, causing mediocre damage. * Running Chin Smash: Smashes its chin into the ground, and starts to run. * Fluid release: Rears up, only to release a greenish fluid, that causes confusion. The attack is performed in the manner of Gravios. * 360 degrees smash: Slashes through the air with its chin spike, then turns around to smash the hunter with its tail. * Thorny Tail Smash: Hits the ground with its tail. The attack is performed either in the manner of Duramboros or Diablos, hitting the floor twice. * Earthy Spit: Will rear up, spitting a big, earthy clod. * Multiple Earth Clods: Spits either three or four earth clods. * Falltraps: The Mikiragaan will smash the ground multiple times, leaving holes behind. If a hunter falls into one of them, they will get stuck. * Spike Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will stab its chin spike into the ground, only to draw it back violently - this launches the hunter - wich causes it to roll backwards, in the fashion of usual Uragaans. However, when they roll, they do not roll as smooth and nice as Uragaans, instead they wobble and shake around while rolling. * Confusing Fluid Spit: (Only when it ran out of earth) It will perform the same movements as when spitting earth clods, but due to their belly being empty, they will cough violently, and then spit a ball of confusion causing fluid. * Tree-Out of the floor: The Mikiragaan will perform the Brute Wyvern Hipcheck, however it won't be aimed at a hunter, it will always be aimed at a random, large tree, tearing it out of the floor. The Mikiragaan will then pick the tree up with its mouth. The Mikiragaan will then move forward, shaking its head violently in an attempt to hit the hunter with the tree. It finishes the attack crushing the tree. When enraged: * Roar, with confusion fluid: While roaring in the manner of Duramboros, fluid will come out of its pores. It enters rage mode like that. * Plow: Stabs the floor with its chin and then turns around, leaving behind a circle in the floor. It can finish this attack either with a Spike Uppercut or a Running Chin Smash. * Forward Slash: '''It will growl, and then launch its chin sideways multiple times, moving slightly forward. * '''Charged Earth Clod: It will crouch, appearing to charge for a few seconds. Then its belly will first inflate to a huge size, deflate right after and the Mikiragaan will then spit a HUGE wave of mud, inflicting the Muddy Status and Earthblight. * Confusion Beam: It will perform the exact same action as when doing the Confusion Fluid Spit but instead of coughin it will charge up, click its jaws together several times and fire a beam of Confusion causing fluid, wich can also cause waterblight. * Fast Charge: The Mikiragaan will growl and then start to run, finishing this with a bite that pins hunters. * Pin: There are three pins the Mikiragaan can perform: *# Chin Pin: The Mikiragaan will nail down the hunter with its chin, pushing its head down several times, adn if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, it will stab them with its chin spike. *# Wallow Pin: The Mikiragaan will first roar and then smash its foot down, and if the hunter doesn't get out of the pin, the Mikiragaan will lay down bckwards on the hunter and will wallow on them. The get-out-bar will vanish, making this pin deadly. *# Confusion-causing-Pin: The Mikiragaan will step on the hunter, nailing it down, and it will then cough violently and fire a beam of confusion causing fluid - wich can easily kill the hunter, making the Confusion Status allmost useless. * Advanced Uppercut: The Mikiragaan will make a similar movement as when performing its Spike Uppercut, but it won't do a single attack. Instead, it will move forward while launching its head up multiple times. Music Theme Carves The Mikiragaan can give a lot of unique materials. * G-Rank: Equipment Weapons Note: Due to the Confusion Ailment being exclusive for monsters, Mikiragaan weapons replace that with the Sleep Status Effect. Armor Blademaster Skills: Dirty Fencing, Elemental Crit, Element Atk Up, Edgemaster, Green Tank, Horrible Luck Gunner Skills: Focus, Load Up, Silver Bullet, Green Tank, Horrible Luck Quests Spiky Forest Brute ' *'Objective: Hunt a Mikiragaan *'Subquest:' Break the Mikiragaan Chin *'Monsters:' Velociprey,Ioprey, Aptonoth *'Location:' Jungle (2nd) *'Time Limit:' 50 min. *'Environment:' Stable *'Reward:' 27000z *'HR Points': 1540 *'Subquest Reward:' 4000z *'Subquest HR Points:' 200 *'Contract Fee:' 3000z *'Description:' **'Client: '''Faithful Scientist **''A tremble shattered the land. It was horrible and beautiful at the same time. I saw a wyvern that looked like a living tree. It looked so majestic, but I don't know where it came from. Could you get me some samples? Spike in the Green ' *'Objective: Hunt a Mikiragaan *'Subquest:' Break the Mikiragaan Back *'Monsters:' Aptonoth, Cantios, Spider Queen Nerscylla *'Location:' Forest and Hills *'Time Limit:' 50 min. *'Environment:' Unstable *'Reward:' 27000z *'HR Points': 1540 *'Subquest Reward:' 4000z *'Subquest HR Points:' 200 *'Contract Fee:' 3000z *'Description:' **'Client:' Grinning Old Lady **''You think you know the forest? Go, hunt down its gatekeeper and if you succeed, tell me your story. Beware, as the gatekeeper may get help from aynone. You think you can survive a walk through the heart of the forest?'' The Chin and the Tusk *'Objective': Hunt a Mikiragaan and a Gajuthanu *'Subquest:' Deliver five Moonshine Herbs *'Monsters: '''Aptonoth, '''Tamamitsune', Spider Queen Nerscylla *'Location:' Primal Forest *'Time Limit:' 50 min. *'Environment:' Unstable *'Reward:' 47000z *'HR Points': 10000 *'Subquest Reward:' 6000z *'Subquest HR Points:' 600 *'Contract Fee:' 5000z *'Description:' **'Client:' Shrugging Child **''I was playing in the forest, right? Then there was a terrible scream. One of my friends was running away, te-terrified b-b-by something. Then I saw I. There were two moving things. A living tree and a furry mountain with tusks. They teamed up to attack us and.... Please HELP OUR PEOPLE!!!'' Trembling Coast * Objective: Hunt a Mikiragaan and a Ferrumos * Subquest: Break the Mikiragaan Back * Monsters: Mosswine, Maccau, Tetsucabra, Dinovaldo * Location: Primal Coastline * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Unstable * Reward: 33700z * HR Points: 2050 * ' Subquest Reward:' 3000z * Subquest HR Points: 3000 * Contract Fee: 3900z * Description: ** Client: ''' Local Fisherman ** ''I have just been attacked!!! I was tryin' to get my nets out of da water, when suddenly a Croc-Like Flying Wyvern jumed out of the water and bit my boat in half. As I was tryin' to get ma stuff back home, a huge green tank rushed at me. Its plow-ish chin was as big as one thousand mackerels together. Could ya maybe... help me? '' '''Frenzied Forest * Objective: Hunt a Mikiragaan and a Duramboros * Subquest: Surpress Mikiragaan's Frenzy twice * Monsters: Jaggi, Ioprey, Maccau, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Pink Rathian * Location: Misty Peaks * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Unstable * Reward: 38700z * HR Points: 2050 * ' Subquest Reward:' None * Subquest HR Points: None * Contract Fee: 3900z * Description: ** Client: ' Yukumo Villager ** ''I have been attacked!!! I did nothing, just collecting mushrooms. The two Wyverns were like living tanks and trees fused together, a strange mist sorrounded their faces and seemed to affect them strangely. I will pay you everything you want if you make the forest safe again. '''Hakuna Mikiragata * Objective: Hunt Great Jaggi and Mikiragaan and capture Bulldrome * Subquest: Break the Great Jaggi Frill * Monsters: Aptonoth, Jaggi, Ioprey, Maccau, Yellow Tamamitsune, Spider Queen Nerscylla, Savage Deviljho * Location: Ancient Forest * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Unstable * Reward: 28700z * HR Points: 1050 * ' Subquest Reward:' 2000z * Subquest HR Points: 350 * Contract Fee: 2900z * Description: ** Client: ' Wycoon ** ''One of my trading friends got trapped in the Ancient Forest. I can't help him, neither can my other friends. If you help him, more things will be unlocked for trading, and I will tell you the lyrics of a special song, whose melody you surely know... '''Water and Earth combined gives...MUD!! * Objective: Hunt all Large Monsters * Subquest: Hunt 5 Ludroth * Monsters: Kelbi, Maccau, Purple Ludroth, Yian Garuga, Ivory Lagiacrus * Location: Primal Coastline * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Unstable * Reward: 38700z * HR Points: 2050 * ' Subquest Reward:' None * Subquest HR Points: None * Contract Fee: 3900z * Description: ** Client: ' Veggie Elder ** ''Damn it!! Why are there so many monsters out here. First, I got overwhelmed by huge earth clods, then I got soaked by water waves, deep-fried by lightning and again soaked by water, and to top it off huge mud waves covered me from head to toe.Please, could you eliminate all those... hazards? '''Dino-Festa * Objective: Hunt all Great Monsters - two at a time * Subquest: None * Monsters: None * Location: Arena (MH4) * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Stable * Reward: 38700z * HR Points: 2050 * ' Subquest Reward:' None * Subquest HR Points: None * Contract Fee: 3900z * Description: ** Client: 'Laughing Cloaked Man ** ''I am the master of time. Can you survive my quest? It's a time travel, back to ancient eras, and ancient beasts. If you succeed, you will gain all of my respect and I will tell you my secret... MUAHAHAHAHA '''Earth and Sand Attack * Objectives: Hunt all Great Monsters * Subquest: Break the Sand Barioth's Tusks * Monsters: none * Location: Moat Arena * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Stable * Reward: 40000z * HR Points: 2100 * Subquest Reward: 4000z * Subquest HR Points: 1000 * Contract Fee: 3900z * Description: ** Client: 'Beautiful Woman ** '' Hello, fellow hunter! I have a small problem. Could you maybe... get my Diamond Ring, wich I lost in a clod of Earth right there in the Arena. I think it should be easy to get, as there surely are n dangers. I will reward you as best as possible! 'Advanced: March of the Gaans ' *'''Objective: Hunt all Large Monsters *'Subquest:' none *'Monsters: '''none *'Location:' Arena (MH4) *'Time Limit:' 50 min. *'Environment:' Stable *'Reward:' 47000z *'HR Points': 2100 *'Subquest Reward:' none *'Subquest HR Points:' none *'Contract Fee:' 4000z *'Description: ' **'Client:' Red Cloacked Man **''BWAHAHAHA!!! You think you are the best? If you think so, then try to survive this parade of chins, this march of armors, this...Just manage to survive okay! Advanced: Between Earth's Crust and Earth's Core * Objectives: Hunt 2 Apex Mikiragaans * Subquest: Surpress their Frenzy * Monsters: none * Location: Moor * Time Limit: 50 min. * Environment: Stable * Reward: 65000z * HR Points: 13000z * Subquest Reward: 6500z * Subquest HR Points: 4000 * Contract Fee: 8125z * Description: ** Client: ' Village Chiefs of Kokoto, Pokke, Yukumo, Beruna, Val Habar, etc. ** '' Good day, hunter! All of our villages need your help. We already needed you once, and so do we need you again. This should be our last request, because all monsters shall know and fear you after succeeding!! If you manage to, you are truly an Elite Hunter!!! * '''Notes: ** This is the Urgent Quest for unlocking Ultra Rare G3-Star Quests. ** This is the only quest wich requires you to hunt an Apex Mikiragaan. Ecology Taxonomy The Mikiragaan is a distant relative of the Uragaan. It shares many traits with its ancestor (who also is the direct ancestor of Uragaan) - a Brute Wyvern whose arms still were underdeveloped wings - as for example the behavior, and several corporal features. Habitat Range The Mikiragaan is found primarily in forested areas, such as the Jungle, Forest and Hills, etc. They prefer heavily forested areas, because there are more plants and trees to feed on. Ecological Niche Mikiragaan is the same oddity in the food chain, however in a different way. It has no natural predators, but is no predator itself, feeding on huge amounts of plants, tubers and, sometimes, small bits of ores. Its lower jaw is as hard as Uragaan's , but more suited to its task as a plow. The Brute uses its plow to dig up its food. The Raths, top predators in some of the environments the Mikiragaan lives in, are not adapted to prey on Mikiragaan; they are suited for smaller prey like Aptonoth or Kelbi. The aggressive Deviljho avoids the Mikiragaan as best as possible, due to the Confusion fluid. The same goes for Tigrex and Zinogre (who sometimes also follows wandering Mikiragaans, because they swirl up Bugs and Insects when walking). The only predators capable of preying on or killing Mikiragaan are Yama Kurai, Chameleos and the rare Laokirin (who is extensively large and powerful). Mikiragaan can be very dangerous, sometimes even when not attacking. Occasionally, it will release a Confusion causing substance to lower pressure inside its body, or rarely, drop chunks of resin who can be worth a lot of money. A wandering Mikiragaan can leave paths of destruction in forests. However, by digging up the floor and removing dead or dying plants, they help the forest to regenerate with more vibrant plants. Biological Adaptations Mikiragaan can create an arsenal of weapons by wallowing in resin, attaching thorny branches and vines to itself, much like its volcanic counterpart, Uragaan.. Their chins can be used as a spear and a (underdeveloped) hammer. They're capable of releasing the said fluid by eating plants and fermenting them in its belly. Their chin evens their center of gravity, so their legs can lift the huge body. The trick that Uragaan use to move around, the rolling, is not present on Mikiragaan. However, some of its attacks show a pre-form of the rolling. Behavior Like their relatives, Mikiragaan can be very aggressive. Male Mikiragaan compete over females by attaching colourful and bright flowers to their bodies during mating season. The male with the most beautiful flowers usually wins. However, when two males encounter who have got the same level of beauty, they will fight to death. Trivia * Many of the ideas for the attacks go to Narwhaler and Democide * The rivalry between Mikiragaan and the Spider Queen Nerscylla goes so far, that, when in a fight, the Mikiragaan does not stop, even when affected by the Fatal Poison. *Oddly, the Spider Queen Nerscylla appears in almost every single Mikiragaan quest. Even when the Mikiragaan is just an intruder. *When found with Gajuthanu , the Mikiragaan will team up with it, possibly hinting any sort of symbiotic relationship. *Its armor introduces a new skill, Green Tank. It activates at random, wich can be determined by a green glow on the player's right arm. It negates stamina reduction, levels the attack up very high, but makes evading much more difficult, especially rolling - wich is a reference to the wobbly and shaky rolling of the Mikiragaan, wich only occurs after certain attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern